


Are You Going to Fuck Me or Not?

by Unholy_Author



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: But hey I finally managed to write a one-shot!, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rutting, no one can see them but they're definitely in the open, peter says he hates wade but it’s all teasing, sort of public sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Wade refines his palate and Peter is going to need a new suit.





	Are You Going to Fuck Me or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired entirely by [this amazing post. ](https://twitter.com/loopsbro/status/1095200965345665024) I admit this is actually my first writing for this pair, but boy do I have so many ideas now....

“Wade,” Peter panted, fingers tightening on the other man’s shoulder as he twisted around to look at him. Wade hummed, tongue dragging against Peter’s entrance and making him shudder. Wade’s hands were gripping one of Peter’s calves and a thigh, keeping him firmly in place. He had a tendency to squirm and with the addition of his metallic legs there was no way he’d be holding still without Wade practically pinning him.

“This is not the pl-!” The half-hearted complaint was lost in a gasp of pleasure when Wade’s tongue pressed inside of him and Peter could feel the low vibrations of a satisfied chuckle from Wade. “I hate you so much, fuck I hate you so much, don’t stop,” he moaned. His claw-capped fingers scraped harshly against the rooftop beneath him. Wade couldn’t help imagining how it would feel for Peter to dig those claws into him. It definitely wasn’t the first time he’d imagined it, but he’d yet to convince Peter that it would feel _amazing_ more than it would hurt. The hand on his shoulder was tight, but Peter was still being so careful with him. For now.

Peter’s hips were rolling softly, pushing back against Wade’s face without the shame he’d had when they first got together. Wade shifted the hand on Peter’s thigh to his ass, squeezing tight enough to leave a brief pink mark that quickly faded after he let go.

“If you spank me again I’m going home,” Peter laughed breathily. Wade finally pulled back, licking his lips before grinning at him. He lightly slapped Peter’s ass in the same place he’d grabbed.

“Do something about it, baby boy,” he said. Peter huffed and turned fully onto his stomach and started to crawl away. Wade laughed and pulled him back by his legs. Peter was easily strong enough to break the hold but let it happen, even though the rough rooftop scraped uncomfortably against his skin where his suit had been torn earlier.

“No, no, I’m not done with you yet,” Wade said with a grin. Wade flipped Peter over onto his back, his metallic legs shifting with the motion to keep their grip on the roof.

“Don’t leave me like this,” he said as firmly as he could.

“You were just trying to leave me, and what happened to this being the wrong place, hm?” Wade asked. Peter grabbed the front of Wade’s outfit and yanked him down for a kiss, wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist.

“Stop talking,” he muttered against his lips. Wade groaned softly and grabbed Peter’s hips, pulling him until Peter was in his lap.

“Fuck, you really know how to rev my motor.”

“And somehow you really know how to make things less sexy,” Peter sighed. Wade ground their hips together and Peter gasped, hands flying to Wade’s shoulders.

“Nah, you still feel pretty turned on to me,” he said. He kept grinding them together as Peter moaned and clutched at him. “No more complaints, then?”

“Wade, fuck me,” he managed breathily, mouthing at his jaw.

“I love it when you talk like that,” Wade grinned, indulgently tipping his head just slightly to give Peter more access. Access that he took very quick advantage of by dragging his tongue down the side of Wade’s throat. Wade groaned low in his chest at that and his hips bucked up into him. Peter laughed breathily, nipping his skin.

“You don’t have any lube, do you?” he asked.

“For the first time in my life, I don’t have lube on me,” Wade sighed. Peter shrugged and wiggled his hips to better press their hard lengths together. The fabric between them kept the sensation slightly dulled but with both of them grinding against one another it hardly mattered. 

“We can work with this.”

“I’m going to make you cum here, and then probably here again, and then I’m taking you home and fucking you senseless,” Wade said more affectionately than the words warranted. Peter kissed him deeply, pressing his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

“Touch me,” Peter muttered when he finally pulled back. The inside of his suit against his cock was tacky with precum. He would almost be embarrassed if he didn’t think that Wade was in the exact same situation as him.

“Is that not what I’m doing?” he asked with a laugh, though he dragged his hands up Peter’s sides from his hips and slid a thumb inside one of the many tears in Peter’s suit. He gently stroked Peter’s flushed skin. “I want to rail the absolute fuck out of you,” he murmured almost reverently. Peter giggled.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m the only one getting to eat out spidey ass in the middle of the afternoon,” Wade grinned. “That earns me some cocky ridiculousness.”

“I don’t think it do-!” The rest of his sentence was overtaken by a moan when Wade thrust up against him again. “Stop interrupting me!” he huffed.

“I’m trying to fuck you, it’s not my fault you can’t multitask,” he laughed. Peter closed his eyes, rolling his hips against Wade and ignoring his teasing. Wade caught Peter’s lips in a kiss and pinched one of his nipples through his spandex, pulling a startled whine from the smaller man. That small amount of extra pleasure combined with the pressure against his cock sent him over the edge. His hips stuttered and he gasped out Wade’s name as he came.

“Sweet Jesus fuck, baby boy, you’re so fucking hot,” Wade groaned, grabbing him and flipping them so Peter’s back was against the roof and he could rut against him and chase his own release.

“Wade!” Peter cried, overstimulated and still trying to come down from his orgasm.

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you,” Wade muttered. It only took a few seconds until he spilled into his own suit. He let his weight fall fully on the other man, humming happily.

“You’re tired out already?” Peter asked, stroking the back of Wade’s head with the pads of his fingers, carefully avoiding clawing him.

“No, I just really like you being under me. Or on me. Or around me. Or in me. I’m not really all that picky.”

“We should go home and clean up before this gets even more gross,” Peter laughed softly.

“Nothing about this is gross. This is all love.”

“No, this is gross. I’m sweaty and covered in my own cum,” he said.

“That doesn’t sound like a problem to me.” Peter grabbed Wade’s face and forced him to look at him, making Wade pout.

“Take me home. You tore my suit open so you could eat me out and now my whole ass is out. This is your fault, and you’re taking me home to fix it.”

“Whatever you say. It’s really not fair when you use your in-charge voice, though. You know that gets me all hot and bothered,” he said as he sat up. Peter pushed himself up with his metal legs and stood, stretching with a groan. “It was seriously way too easy to tear your suit, by the way. And no underwear, so don’t pretend you weren’t planning this,” Wade said. Peter huffed and glanced at him.

“This is skin-tight, Wade. I’m not going to wear briefs and have my underwear lines on the front page the next day, and all my thongs are in the wash.”

“Wait a minute you wear _thongs_? Why haven’t I seen those?” Peter smirked and cocked his head.

“Maybe if you take me home without anyone seeing us, you will.”


End file.
